


Track 11- Love You Goodbye

by graveltotempo



Series: Made in The Maze- MITAM Project [2]
Category: The Ma, The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Anal Sex, Domestic, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:08:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5473934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graveltotempo/pseuds/graveltotempo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If tomorrow you won’t be mine<br/>won’t you give it to me one more time,<br/>Oh baby let me love you goodbye”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Track 11- Love You Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I do love Thominho ahah!
> 
> Come and find me on [Tumblr](zouisprideflag.tumblr.com)

11\. Love you goodbye

 

_ “If tomorrow you won’t be mine _

_ Won’t you give it to me one last time, _

_ Oh baby let me love you goodbye” _

 

Thomas woke up, startled by the sudden buzzing of his mobile phone next to him. He blinked slowly before reaching out on the bed stand to take the phone.

It was a text from Teresa, his agent.

From: Tessa

Text:  Airpot, today, 7.45 pm, don’t be late.

Straight to the point, wasting no time for debate and no room for disagreement or complaints. Well, she seemed to know how to do her job.

He groaned as he got up from his bed, stretching out his arms as he walked to the bathroom. Sometimes being an acclaimed, popular, young writer was very stressing. He was just fresh of publishing his new book “Nothingness” a dystopian story about a boy called Handres and his lover Sebastian and their adventures to save the lost continent of Atlantis.

He brushed his teeth carefully and washed his face. He loved going around different states, to hear the questions that the fans had to ask him about the book, but sometimes… he missed Minho.

Minho. His beautiful, talented, amazing, gorgeous, hot, Asian fiancé, who was still studying medicine in University. Medicine was a beautiful and hard course, so Minho was not free to follow Thomas around in touring his book, and Thomas understood it.

Didn’t mean he didn’t miss him.

Thomas walked out of the bathroom and towards the kitchen, where he could already hear Minho’s cheerful singing and the smell of just baked cookies.

The Asian man was standing with his back to him, decorating the small cookies he had just baked, and missed Thomas walking into the room.

Thomas wrapped his arms around his waist, startling just a bit. Minho chuckled. “Hello, Loverboy. Was that supposed to scare me? Didn’t work.” He teased, putting down the last decorated cookie.

Thomas scrunched up his nose, as he let go of him, sitting down on the counter. “Tessa just texted me. I have to live a day early, so, today.”

Minho grimaced at the mention of the name. It was no news that he had never approved of Thomas’ choice of Manager. He had always believed that Teresa had a crush on Thomas and that she was ready to seduce him the moment Minho turned around for more than two seconds. Not that he didn’t trust Thomas: he just didn’t like the idea of Teresa tempting him in any way.

Thomas may or may not have totally accidentally forgotten to tell him that the girl was married to a film producer named Aris. Sex with jealous Minho was always the best sex.

Minho crowded him on the counter, putting his hands at each side of Thomas, as he looked at him in the eye, eyebrow arched. “Since when is that girl ‘Tessa’?” he asked, bringing their mouths together in a slow and intense kiss.

Thomas put a hand on his cheek, relishing the taste of Minho’s mouth, his tongue dancing with Minho’ as Minho moved a little closer to him.

Minho pulled away and licked his lips, bumping his nose with Thomas’. “I think we should bring this matter to the bedroom.” He said dramatically.

Thomas smiled cheekily. “I like the way you think.” He answered, and Minho grinned, throwing him over his shoulder. Thomas couldn’t help but laugh at his fiancé’s antics as Minho marched towards the bedroom.

“You think I’m funny, don’t you? I’ll give you funny.” Said Minho, as he climbed on the bed, settling Thomas right next to him.

Thomas giggled, looking up to Minho, as he laid on the bed and Minho hovered over him. “Mercy, please. I’m hungry and I saw very pretty cookies on the table in the kitchen.”

Minho wriggled his [eyebrows](http://sassyshanks.tumblr.com/post/134215709342/love-you-goodbye), as he slowly inched closer to Thomas’ mouth. “Those are still too hot to be eaten, I’m afraid. Whilst they cool off, though, I am totally gonna eat you out. I bet you’re tastier.”

Thomas’ cheeks went a bright shade of red. Sometimes it was embarrassing how, even though they had been dating for about four eyes now, he managed to blush every time Minho said something remotely sexual. Minho found it cute, but Minho was an asshole, so it didn’t count.

“Oh is that so? Cause I’m pretty sure my ass is also too hot for your weak mouth.” He answered instead, holding back his laughter.

Minho fake gasped. “I’ll show you what this weak mouth can do.” He answered, as he kissed Thomas’ again. This time the kiss was deeper, and more erotic than before.

Minho let his hand wander on Thomas’ body, gently caressing his chest and hair. He then moved off Thomas. “Turn around.” He ordered. “And take off those [useless](http://sassyshanks.tumblr.com/post/134215709342/love-you-goodbye) article of clothing that you persist in wearing.” He added, looking at his pants like they had personally offended him.

Thomas rolled his eyes, as he easily slid his pants off. Minho’s smile only grew bigger as he was finally faced with Thomas’ ass.

“Hello, Thomas’ butt. I would like to introduce you Magic Tongue.” Said Minho.

Thomas hid his face in the pillow. Minho was a dork, he was such an idiot. “Are you actually having a conversation with- OH.” His words where drowned by the moan that left his lips when Minho’s tongue started working its way in his ass.

Minho knew exactly how to break Thomas. He always alternated slow, sloppy licks with faster, deeper darts of his tongue. Thomas’ face was hidden in the pillow but, although muffled, his moans could still be heard perfectly clear by Minho.

The Asian boy pushed his tongue deeper, as he spread his ass cheeks.

“Holy shit…!” moaned Thomas, Minho’s tongue catching up rhythm. His knees felt weak, and Minho’s tongue circling in his butt did not make it any easier for him to stay on hands and knees. “Fucking hell…!”

Minho pulled his tongue out, a small smile at the corner of his lips. He didn’t give Thomas time to complain about the loss, as he slid a finger in his hole.

Thomas’ legs gave a spasm, as he cried out at the sudden feeling. Minho whispered in his ear. “Can ‘Tessa’ make you feel like this?” he asked, adding a second finger.

Thomas wailed, as Minho’s fingers scissored inside his ass. Hot and mildly jealous Minho was amazing. “Can she make you moan like I can?” asked Minho again, his fingers brushing against Thomas’ prostate.

“Fuck me!” sobbed Thomas, panting as Minho’s fingers slid out of his butt.

Minho just smirked as Thomas let out a broken sob, working his own cock with a generous amount of lube. Not that he needed much working. Thomas was just fucking hot, and loud and sexy in bed. “What did you say?” asked the Asian boy, gently nibbling at Thomas neck. That’s gonna bruise.

“I said you are hundred times better than Teresa, please fuck me.”  Said Thomas, his voice low and hoarse.

Minho didn’t let him ask twice, as he slowly but steadily penetrated the younger boy.

Thomas let out a sigh as he moved his hips, Minho’s thrusts only increasing in speed. He could feel a jet of excitement going through him every time Minho’s cock brushed against his prostate. Every thrust only brought Thomas closer and closer to his orgasm, and Minho’s heavy pants did nothing to help the situation.

“Fuck, fuck…!” moaned Minho, a hand gripping tight on Thomas’ shoulder.

Thomas arched his back, almost there. “Come on, Minho ‘mclose!”

Thomas came first, coming pouring from his cock, Minho close behind him. They collapsed on each other, Minho’ laying on top of Thomas.

Thomas breathed a few seconds, before trying and failing to push Minho off him. “Get off me, you gorgeous motherfucker.” He grumbled.

Minho ignored him, and gently bit his neck, leaving wet kisses. “Never, you hot piece of shit.”

Thomas groaned, moving his head enough so that he could place a kiss on the boy’s lips. “I love you, my special dickhead.”

Minho’s scrunched his nose. “My dick is still in your ass.”

Thomas rolled his eyes at him. “Finesse. But that means you always up for a round two.”

Minho arched an eyebrow, a slow grin appearing on his lips. “What about breakfast?” He asked.

“Fuck breakfast. I want you now.”

“Good.” Said Minho with a smile. “Cause that was only the beginning.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos and comments if you liked it?
> 
> also come and find me on [Tumblr](zouisprideflag.tumblr.com)


End file.
